extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ages
The Extended Timeline mod is divided up into several Ages. Each age has a set of objectives that grant power projection and splendor generation, as well as abilities that can be activated using splendor. In Extendent Timeline, Ages are linked to Global Ages modifiers. Extended Timeline adds some Ages from before and after the vanilla the time period. From before: Classical Age, Late Classical Age, Age of Migrations, Dark Age, Feudal Age, High Middle Age, Late Middle Age. From after: Industrial Age, Great War Age, Information Age. There is therefore a total or 14 Ages in ET (7 from before the vanilla time period, 4 from vanilla, 3 from after the vanilla time period). To switch from one Age to the other with the console, use "age (number of the Age)" (without the quotation marks) and press Enter, e.g. "age 4"; the console does not care about capitalization, so "AgE (Number of the age)" will also work, e.g. "AgE 4". The number of the Ages follow the historic chronology and start at 0 with the Classical Age. For example, in ET, if you want to activate the Classical Age type "age 0", for the Late Classical Age type "age 1", for the Age of Revolutions type "age 10", for the Great War Age type "age 12", so on and so forth from "age 0" to "age 13" (if you enter a number above 13, e.g. "age 14", nothing will happen). The Age's number can be found in this article at the heading of every Age. ET's Ages numerotation is different from vanilla. In vanilla, the same kind of chronological numerotation occurs, but there is only 4 Ages. 4 Ages in vanillla and 14 Ages in ET means the Ages' numbers are totally different whether you are in vanilla or in ET; if you type "age 0" in vanilla you will trigger the Age of Discovery, if you type "age 5" in vanilla nothing will happen. For conveniency, here is a brief summary of the Ages' numbers in ET: * 0 to 6: the 7 Ages from before the vanilla time period (numbers 0 and 6 included) * 7 to 10: the 4 Ages from vanilla (numbers 7 and 10 included) * 11 to 13: the 3 Ages from after the vanilla time period (numbers 11 and 13 included) Classical Age (Age 0) The Classical Age is dominated by old and powerful empires such as Rome, Parthia and the Han dynasty of China. The key to success is keeping these big empires contented while growing on the expense of weaker kingdoms. This age begins at the start of the timeline. Classical Age Objectives * Classical Empire: Have Empire government rank or be the emperor of China. * Great Monuments: Build 5 monuments. * Natural Scientist: Employ a natural scientist. * Prestige: Have at least 90 prestige. * No Unrest: Don't have unrest in any of your provinces. * Great Cities: Own at least 20 provinces with at least 10 development. * High Income: Have a monthly income of 50. Classical Age Abilities * Classical Architecture: -10% Construction Cost * Classical Philosophy: -10% Administrative Technology Cost * Additional Generals: +1 Leaders without Upkeep * Ambush Tactics: +1 Attrition for Enemies * Great People: -5% Advisor Cost * Lasting Resistance: +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us * Home Field Advantage: +1 Combat Bonus in Terrain of Capital The following abilities are tied to certain nations: * Roman Stability: -2 National Unrest (requires Rome) * Parthian Tactics: +50% Cavalry Flanking Ability (requires Parthia) * Han Administration: +15% National Tax Modifer (requires Han) * Satavahana Syncretism: +3 Tolerance of Heathens (requires Satavahana) Late Classical Age (Age 1) Christianity is spreading in Europe while the great empires of the earlier Classical period are starting to crumble from within. Will the surrounding smaller realms be able to exploit the growing weaknesses of the larger empires? The age begins when any country achieves Administrative Technology 8 and 10 years have passed since then. Late Classical Age Objectives * Unified Culture: Own every province of your culture group. * Idea Group: Complete an idea group. * Great General: Have a general with at least 4 shock. * 50 Years of Peace: Be at peace for 50 consecutive years. * Low Autonomy: Have autonomy below 30 in every province. * Large Treasury: Have at least 5000 ducats in the treasury. * Reach Manpower Limit: Reach your manpower cap. Late Classical Age Abilities * Elite Guard: +2% Discipline * Trade Expeditions: +20% Colonial Range, +20 Trade Range * Conscription: +10% National Manpower Modifier * Resist Christianity: Slows down the spread of Christianity * Classical Generals: +1 Land Leader Shock * Efficient Administration: +3% Administrative Efficiency * Classical Diplomacy: +1 Diplomatic Relations The following abilities are tied to certain nations: * Sassanid Cataphracts: +20% Calvary Combat Ability (requires Sassanids) * Aksumite Traders: +1 Merchants (requires Aksum) * Gupta Golden Age: -5% Technology Cost (requires Gupta) * Goguryeo Military: +10% Infantry Combat Ability (requires Goguryeo) Age of Migrations (Age 2) Nomadic tribes all over the world are preparing to settle into new lands. They wish to establish strong kingdoms by conquering already developed and prospering lands from the rich and powerful empires of past ages. The age begins when any country achieves Military Technology 15 and 10 years has passed since then. Age of Migrations Objectives * Convert to Christianity: Have any form of Christianity as your state religion. * Conquer a Roman Province: Own a province that has a Roman, West Roman or Byzantine core. * Fortified Borders: Have at least 3 forts in border provinces. * Government Reform: As a barbarian tribe, reform government. * Large Cavalry: Have at least 30 regiments of cavalry. * Road Network: Have a road in all of your provinces. * High Army Tradition: Have at least 75 army tradition. Age of Migrations Abilities * Foraging: -10% Land Attrition * Resettlement: -10% Culture Conversion Cost * Rapid Expansion: -5% Core Creation Cost * Long Distance Marching: +15% Movement Speed * Looting: +25% Loot Amount * Border Walls: +15% Defensiveness * Siege Tactics +10% Siege Ability The following abilities are tied to certain government forms: * Faster Migration: -50% Migration Cooldown (requires Native Council or Siberian Native Council) * Razing: +50% Raze Power Gain (requires Steppe Horde and cannot be Huns) * Barbarian Swarm: -20% Land Maintenance Modifier (requires Barbarian Tribe) The following ability is tied to the Huns: * Hunnic Horde: +5% Discipline & -20% Calvary Cost (requires Huns) Dark Age (Age 3) Many regions were devastated during the great migrations leaving lands poor and depopulated. This is the era of small petty kingdoms, but also of changing ideologies, as Islam rises in the Middle East and Buddhism spreads in the Far East. This age begins when Manorialism has been discovered and 10 years have passed since then. Dark Age Objectives * Undevastated: Have no devastation in any of your provinces. * Own Rome: Own and core Rome. * Be Muslim: Have any form of Islam as your state religion. * 10 Temples: Build 10 temples. * Buddhism: Have any form of Buddhism as either harmonized, syncretic or state religion. * Win 5 Wars: Win 5 wars. * Emperor of China: Be the emperor of China. Dark Age Abilities * Coastal Raising: Privateer Efficiency +25% * Unclear Borders: Cost to fabricate claims -25% * Spies: Spy Network Construction +20% * Stable Empire: Stability Cost Modifier -10% * Warlords: Leader(s) without Upkeep: +1 * Fire Galleys: Galley Combat Ability +20% * Religious Acceptance: Tolerance of Heretics + 1.00 & Tolerance of Heathens +2.00 The following ability is tied to Tibet : * Tibetan Empire: Discipline +5.0% (requires Tibetan Empire (Tibet)) The following ability is tied to certain primary cultures: * Frankish States: Number of States +3 (requires having either Frankish or Francien as primary culture) The following ability is tied to certain government forms: * Chinese innovation: Idea Cost -10% (requires being the Emperor/Empress of China) * Muslim Expansion: Core-Creation Cost -15% (requires being a Caliphate) Feudal Age (Age 4) The feudal world is divided into thousands of small realms ruled by various minor lords. Fortune will fall on those who manage to convince these lords to join their side and then keep all of their newly acquired subjects loyal. This age begins when Crop Rotation has been discovered and 10 years have passed since then. Feudal Age Objectives * Horde in Europe: Have steppe nomad government and own a province in Europe. * 3 Vassals: Have at least 3 vassals. * Strong Ruler: Have a ruler with military skill of at least 5 and make him a general * Loyal Nobles: The loyalty of the nobility estate is at least 80. * Legitimate: Be a feudal monarchy and have 100 legitimacy. * Caliph: Be a Caliphate. * 50 Ports: Own at least 50 provinces with a port. * 50 Infantry Regiments: Have at least 50 regiments of infantry. Feudal Age Abilities * Glorious Battles: Prestige from Land battles + 50.0% * Feudal Tax: Income from Vassals +25.0% * Feudal Loyalty: Liberty Desire in Subjects -10.0% * Mercenaries: Mercenary Maintenance -10.0% * Feudal Levies: Vassal Force Limit Contribution +100.0% * Military Duty: National Manpower Modifier +10.0% * Feudal Law: Stability Cost Modifier -10.0% The following ability is tied to certain primary cultures: * Norse Expeditions: Colonial Range +33% & Trade Range + 20% (requires having Norwegian as primary culture) The following ability is tied to certain religions and cultures: * Muslim Golden Age: Technology Cost -5% & Institution Spread +10% (requires being in the Muslim religious group and the Arabic culture group) The following ability is tied to certain cultures: * Khitan Expansion: Agressive Expansion Impact -15% (requires having Khitan as primary culture) The following ability is tied to certain religions: * Pagan Defensiveness: Attrition for Enemies +1.00 & Fort Defense +15.0% (requires being either Romuva, Slavic or Suomenusko) High Middle Ages (Age 5) The High Middle Ages are marked by religious tension. The differences between the different branches of Christianity are growing, while the religious leaders are also becoming increasingly concerned over the control of the holy land. This age begins when any country has achieved Administrative Technology 33 and 10 years have passed since then. High Middle Ages Objectives * 4 Vassals: Have at least 4 vassals. * Own Jerusalem: Own Jerusalem and convert it to your religion. * Defeat a Religious Rival: Win a war against a rival of another religious group. * Dogmatic: Be Muslim and have at least 80 dogmatism. * 4 Tournaments: Hold 4 grand tournaments. * 10 Workshops: Build 10 workshops. * Religious Unity: Have 100% religious unity. High Middle Ages Abilities * Religious Studies: +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Crusader Kings: -20% War Score cost vs other religions * Medieval Castles: -10% Fort Maintenance * Lasting Dynasty: +0.50 Yearly Legitimacy and +50% Chance for New Heir * Shock Tactics: +10% Shock Damage * Medieval Knights: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability * Fertile Farmlands: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed The following abilities are tied to certain government forms: * Holy Roman Army: +25% Land Force Limit Modifier (requires Theocracy and HRE membership) * Influential Bishops: Yearly Papal Influence +2 (requires Theocracy and is Catholic) (country needs to be Catholic to see the effect of this ability) The following abilities are tied to certain nations or cultures: * Byzantine Defences: +20% Fort Defense (requires Byzantium, West Rome or Rome) * Turkic Invasions: -10% Core-Creation Cost (requires Turkish primary culture) Late Middle Ages (Age 6) The feudal society structure has remained relatively unchanged for centuries, but this is about to change as the nomadic peoples of the Eurasian steppe are growing restless and threatening the very existence of these feudal realms. This age begins when Guilds has been discovered and 10 years have passed since then. Late Middle Ages Objectives * Personal Union: Lead a personal union. * Elector: Be an elector in the Holy Roman Empire. * Large Horde: Have steppe nomad government and own at least 60 provinces. * Controller of the Curia: Be the Curia controller. * 10 Docks: Build 10 docks. * 4 Generals: Have at least 4 generals. * Large Trade Fleet: Have more light ships than any of your rivals. Late Middle Ages Abilities * Legitimate Dynasty: +1 Yearly Legitimacy * Medieval Trade: +10% Global Trade Power * Additional Missionaries: +1 Missionaries * Proselytism: +2% Missionary Strength * Cheaper Mercenaries: -25% Mercenary Maintenance * State Administration: +2 States * Careful Diplomacy: +25% Improve Relations The following abilities are tied to certain government forms: * Merchant Fleets: -15% Light Ship Cost and +15% Galley Combat Ability (requires Merchant Republic) * Knightly Order: +5% Discipline (requires Monastic Order) The following abilities are tied to certain nations or cultures: * Steppe Cavalry: -20% Cavalry Cost and +10% Cavalry Combat Ability (requires Altaic culture group) * Delhi Architecture: -15% Construction Cost (requires Delhi) Age of Discovery (Age 7) At the dawn of the Early Modern era new continents are being mapped while feudal society is slowing giving way to centralised states. For an enterprising state this age can see the foundation of a worldwide empire. This age begins when any country has achieved Diplomatic Technology 47 and 10 years have passed since then. Age of Discovery Objectives * Discover America: Discover North America, South America or a Random New World continent (only available if capital is in Europe, Africa or Asia). * Developed Nation: Reach a total of at least 100 development in your nation (only available if capital is not in Europe, Africa or Asia). * Control Centers of Trade: Own, control and core at least five provinces with a center of trade. * A Large City: Own and control a core province with at least 30 development. * Embrace Renaissance: Embrace the Renaissance institution, and keep it in every province you own. * Hold Three Thrones: Have at least two Personal Unions (only available as a Christian country). * Feudal Society: Have at least five different vassals at the same time (only available as a non-Christian country). * Present on Two Continents: Own provinces on two different continents. * Humiliate Rival: Humiliate a rival through a peace treaty. Age of Discovery Abilities * Feudal De Jure Law: Allows State Edict 'Feudal De Jure Law' (Unrest -5) * Justified Wars: -10% Aggressive Expansion Impact * Transfer Subject: Allows 'Transfer Subject' Peace Treaty at half cost and allows claims bordering claims * Improved War Taxes: -100% War Taxes Cost * Cavalry Armies: +20% Cavalry to Infantry Ratio * Higher Developed Colonies: +1 Tax, +1 Production and +1 Manpower when colony finished * Adaptive Combat Terrain: +1 Combat Bonus in terrain of capital The following abilities are tied to certain nations: * The Guns of Urban: +33% Siege Ability (requires Ottomans) * Portuguese Colonial Growth: +50 Global Settler Increase (requires Portugal) * Danish Subject Loyalty: -30% Liberty Desire in Subjects (requires Denmark) * Venetian Trade: +50% Ship Trade Power (requires Venice) Age of Reformation (Age 8) From East to West this is the age of religious conviction, debates and mass movements. In Europe Protestantism is entrenched while millenarianism takes hold of Iran and religious Syncretism shapes Indian society. This age begins when any country has achieved Administrative Technology 57 or Protestantism exists and either of these have been true for 10 years. Age of Reformation Objectives * Join the Reformation: Change state religion to either Protestant or Reformed religion. * Humanist or Religious: Fully embrace either the Humanism or Religious idea group. * Convert Provinces: Convert at least ten provinces to your faith. (Includes provinces converted in previous Ages.) * Create a Colonial Empire: Have several colonial nations as subjects. * Converted another Nation: Forced another nation to change their religion to yours either through war, subject interactions or enforcing unity. * Asian Trade: Gain the trade bonus from either Silk, Spices or Chinaware. * Unify Culture: Own all provinces of your culture group. Age of Reformation Abilities * Religion Enforced Edict: Allows State Edict 'Religion Enforced' (Resistance to Reformation: +90%) * Coastal Barrage: +1 Blockade Impact on Siege * Religious Wars: -25% War Score Cost vs Other Religions * Mercenary Discipline: +5% Mercenary Discipline * Powerful Tradeships: +20% Ship Tradepower Propagation * Institutional Spread: +50% Institution Spread in True Faith Provinces * Prestigious Conversions: +0.3 Prestige per Development from Missionary The following abilities are tied to certain nations: * Spanish Tercios: -30% Shock Damage Received (requires Spain) * Mughal Artillery: -50% Artillery Cost (requires Mughals) * Polish Crown: +33% Goods Produced Modifier (requires Poland or Commonwealth) * Persian Reinforcement: -30% Reinforce Cost (requires Persia) Age of Absolutism (Age 9) See in EU4's official wiki. Age of Revolutions (Age 10) See in EU4's official wiki. Industrial Age (Age 11) With factories and other powerful means of production popping up the great powers are dividing the less developed parts of the world between each other to secure access to the resources required to fuel the industrial revolution. This age begins when Industrialisation has been discovered and 10 years have passed since then. Industrial Age Objectives * 20 Factories: Build 20 factories. * 10 Manufactories: Build 10 manufactories. * African Colonies: Have at least 2 colonial nations in Africa. * 4 Continents: Own a province in 4 different continents. * Developed Provinces: Own at least 10 provinces with at least 50 development. * Unite Japan: Own all provinces in Japan. * Superior Technology: Have a better military technology than any of your rivals. Industrial Age Abilities * Industrial Construction: -15% Construction Cost * Rapid Development: -15% Development Cost * Remote Colonization: +1 Colonist * Skilled Workers: +15% Production Efficiency * Weapons Industry: -20% Infantry Cost * Nationalist Zeal: +15% Morale of Armies * Grand Artillery: +15% Artillery Combat Ability The following abilities are tied to certain nations: * British Empire: -30% Liberty Desire in Subjects (requires Great Britain) * Napoleonic Legacy: +1 Leand Leader Fire and +1 Yearly Prestige (requires France) * Dutch Traders: +10% Global Trade Power and +20% Trade Steering (requires Netherlands or Holland) * Italian Unification: +7.5 Discipline (requires Sardinia-Piedmont or Italy or Rome) Great War Age (Age 12) With new revolutionary military technology the great powers of the world are eager to test out their new toys on each other. Only those who find the right ways to use these new technologies can emerge victorious in the great wars of this age. This age begins when any country has achieved Military Technology 82 and 10 years have passed since then. Great War Age Objectives * Defeat a Great Power: Win a war against a great power. * Top 3 Power: Be among the top 3 great power. * Moon Landing: Be the first country to land a man on the moon. * Oil: Be the trade leader in oil. * Complete Ideology: Complete autocratic, freedom or order ideas. * Nuclear Superiority: Have more nuclear weapons than any of your rivals. * Win 25 Battles: Win 25 battles. Great War Age Abilities * Secret Police: -2 National Unrest * Intelligence Network: +20% Foreign Spy Detection and +20% Spy Network Construction * Nuclear Project: Allow the construction of nuclear weapons. * Internaltional Relations: +1 Diplomat and +2 Diplomatic Relations * War Industry: -33% Recruitment Time * Total War: -0.25 Monthly War Exhaustion * Military Expansion: -15% Core-Creation Cost The following abilities are tied to certain nations: * American Production: +25% Goods Produced Modifier (requires United States) * Russian Tanks: -25% Cavalry Cost (requires Soviet Union or Russia) * German Generals: +2 Land Leader Shock (requires Germany) * Japanese Morale: +15% Morale of Armies and +15% Morale of Navies (requires Japan) Information Age (Age 13) With computers and telephones information is more accessible than ever before. This is raising the awareness the people making it harder for countries to get away with atrocities. They will have to be careful and look after their public image. This age begins when any country has achieved Administrative Technology 89 and 10 years have passed since then. Information Age Objectives * Have Parties: Have a government type that has political parties. * No Undeveloped Provinces: Own no provinces with less than 10 development. * All Cultures Accepted: Have the culture of all your provinces either accepted or primary. * Internet: Embrace the internet and keep it in all your provinces. * 20 Fusion Reactors: Build 20 fusion reactors. * 6 Allies: Have at least 6 allies. * Skilled Scientist: Employ a natural scientist with skill at least 3. Information Age Abilities * Global Trade: +2 Merchants * Cultural Tolerance: +2 Max Promoted Cultures * Stable Society: -2 National Unrest * Global Diplomacy: +2 Diplomatic Relations * Future Technology: -10% Technology Cost * World Bank: -2 Interest Per Annum * Global Economy: +0.20 Yearly Inflation Reduction *The following abilities are tied to certain nations: ** Chinese Industrial Boom: +25% Goods Produced Modifier (requires China or Emperor of China) ** Indian Development: -20% Development Cost (requires India) ** Arabian Oilfields: +25% Goods Produced Modifier (requires having either Bedouin, Mashriqi or Omani as primary culture) ** European Diplomacy: +2 Diplomatic Reputation (requires European Union membership)Category:Browse